Only At the Pet Store
by moot3100
Summary: You've just gotten a new job at the pet store in the mall. Ever since you've arrived, some strange customers have made theirway through, all foreign. Will they win your heart? Hetalia x Reader Hetalia/Reader Rated T to be safe. Please Comment!
1. Intro

"Oh my gosh, this has to be the worst job ever…"

You looked yourself over in the employee break room mirror, sighing. You'd just received the uniform for your new job: Pet Store saleswoman. Okay, maybe it wasn't the worst job in the world, but it wasn't it exactly the job you were searching for.

Ever since you left high school, you'd been job-hunting like mad. You asked friends who were already employed, scoured the internet for suggestions, heck, you even checked the 'Help Wanted' section of the local newspaper! Seriously, who still reads those?

Anyway, you'd searched everywhere and were considering giving up when you found _it_. The mall's Pet Shop. Whenever you decided to go shopping, you'd pass by that store without giving it a second glance. Unless there were bunnies in the front window. You loved bunnies.

One day, you were just about to head out when you spotted an employment sign. To make a long story short, you made an illegal U-turn, filled out a job application, and boom! Here you were, being the Vanna White of the store, trying to coax skeptic parents into buying little Jimmy a new dog.

You would've thought that you had to have _some_ medical experience with the animals, in case any of them got sick, but it seems the boss could really care less as long as the 'vermin' were gone. Such a pleasant man.

You straightened out your nametag as you stood by the kitten display, a small smile playing at your lips as you watched them romp with each other. May be this was a good job for you. Not only did you get to be around the cutest animals on Earth for a living, but you got to meet some pretty interesting people too!

For example, a small group of German tourists came into the store, marveling at the wide array of animals. Of course it was rather overwhelming, seeing as you only knew how to say 'Yes', 'No', and 'I love you' in German. Somehow though, everyone left satisfied.

"Hey _!" One of your female coworkers flagged you down on the way to the front desk. She was nice to be around, but loved to gossip. "What's up?"

"Have you seen the customer at the door? He's totally hot!"

Seeing your confused look, she tugged on your sleeve and pointed (So rude!) As your (e/c) eyes met his, you couldn't help but blush lightly. _Oh my gosh…_


	2. Romano

_"Hey _!" One of your female coworkers flagged you down on the way to the front desk. She was nice to be around, but loved to gossip. "What's up?"_

_"Have you seen the customer at the door? He's totally hot!"_

_ Seeing your confused look, she tugged on your sleeve and pointed (So rude!) As your (e/c) eyes met his, you couldn't help but blush lightly. Oh my gosh…_

* * *

A man with tan skin stood outside the glass doors, scrutinizing one of our 'Buy 1 Get 1 Free!' signs. He was tall with dark brown hair, and a curl that seemingly defied gravity.

You tapped your coworkers arm, still not looking away from the mysterious customer. "You really weren't kidding…That guy's got to be some type of model!" The woman nodded eagerly. Smirking, she looked to you again.

"Y'know _, when you started working here, there was a rumor that all through high school, you were never able to snag yourself a boyfriend."

You cleared your throat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Of course, you hadn't ever went out with anyone, or had your first kiss yet, but what does that matter? You could do it if you put your mind to it…right?

"W-What does this have to do with anything?" You questioned, wide-eyed.

The woman chuckled. "My point is, go prove them wrong! Look at that guy, he's totally date-worthy! All you need is a little push."

Before you could protest, the giddy coworker had shoved in the direction of the handsome customer. He crossed his arms as you stumbled over to him, an annoyed frown etched into his features.

You blushed embarrassedly, smoothing the wrinkles in your uniform. _Alright _, it's now or never! _You met the man's eyes, wearing the sweetest smile you could muster. "Hello there sir, welcome to-"

"Cut the crap, ragazza. I just want-a to get in, by a pet, and-a get out."

Well. Wasn't that princely? He shoved past you and headed straight for the cat pen, which really surprised you. _This jerk wants a cat?_ Despite your quickly falling respect for the customer, your job was to assist him in getting a 'fluffy buddy for life', and if you failed to do so, you'd be out of a job. Again.

You followed behind him with great difficulty. Really, what was this guy on? He was going at a fast pace for just walking. He'd wound around many enclosures before stopping abruptly, causing you to run into his back with a yelp.

He whipped around his head in rage. "Why are you-a frickin' following me, idiota ragazza? Can't-a you see I'm trying to shop!?"

That's when it happened. You snapped. You fixed the man with a cold glare, balling your hands up into fists.

"Now you look here, mister. I've taken a lot of butt-load of crap from ungrateful customers in my short time working, as well as in my life in general. But you, by far, are the rudest person I have ever met. This is a flipping pet store, for goodness' sakes! It isn't rush-hour, so there's no need to act like such a jerk. If you want to keep up the tough-guy act, there's a door. I suggest you use it."

You didn't look to see his reaction. In a huff, you turned on your heel, preparing to head back to the main desk. That is, until the man grabbed your wrist.

"What do you want?" you snarled, ripping your hand out of his grasp. You saw him staring intently at the store floor (Hey, that rhymes!), a large blush coating his cheeks. Wait…why was he blushing?

"Look," he glanced at your name tag, "_, I'm-a really sorry for acting like-a such a bastardo. C-Could you…could you-a help me pick out a cat?"

Your eyes widened in shock. D-Did he seriously just…apologize? Seeing how much he struggled asking for help, you could tell he didn't say the word 'sorry' too often. Fighting to hold back the giggles you nodded. This guy _was_ a bit of a jerk, but he was also a cute little teddy bear on the inside!

As you led him back to the kitten pen, you tried to strike up a conversation.

"So stranger, got a name?" You began. He smirked slightly.

"My name? Isn't-a that a bit of a personal question for an employee, _?"

You scoffed, starting to smirk yourself. This guy was pretty sharp. For a customer, that is. _This guy wants to play hard ball? Fine then, I'll play hard ball._

As soon as you arrived at the enclosure, the mystery man had started studying each of the felines, from the fluffiest to the hairless. After a few minutes of this, you spoke up.

"So _Mario_, are any of them sticking out to you?" (For all Italians that got offended reading this, I am truly sorry. For those who didn't…welp, you get a cookie!)

He raised an eyebrow, as if asking 'You know I could sue for this, right?'. Instead of blowing up like you initially thought he would however, he chuckled. "You're a clever ragazza, _. Actually, I was interested in the-a cat over in that corner."

He pointed (Rude again!) to the tan Calico that separated itself from the others. You remembered that cat. Just a few weeks ago, you had been tasked with bathing him. You still had the scars. Eventually though, he'd grown on you. _Just like this guy…_ you thought, causing you to giggle a little.

The man squinted at you, confused. "What are you-a laughing at?" You composed yourself, scooping the cat out of the pen. "Nothing, Mario."

"Lovino."

"Come again?" You said, stroking the cat's fine coat.

The man put his hands in his pockets, looking you in the eye for the first time the whole afternoon. "My name, it's Lovino Vargas."

You grinned. _Lovino Vargas, huh…_You shook your head, trying to keep your job in mind.

"Alright Lovi," he flinched, muttering a quiet 'Don't-a frickin' call me that!', "This little guy had a bit of a rough start. We took him in from a shelter a month ago. They said that he wasn't fed often enough, so I suggest taking him in only if you have enough money to pay for his meals."

Lovino nodded, stating that that wouldn't be a problem. Getting that out of the way, you continued. "Also, he hates loud noises, so I don't think a party atmosphere would be the best place for him…I think that's about it."

You scratched under the cat's chin, earning you a small purr. You saw Lovino with his arms crossed again…was he glaring at the cat? Wow, did this guy get jealous! Then, a light bulb went off in your head.

"Would you like to hold him? A good bond should be established between an owner and his pet."

Looking up at you, Lovino nodded, taking the cat from your arms. As he caressed the little kitten, you were taken aback. For one thing, the Calico wasn't scratching his face off! It was a miracle! Second, what's cuter than a hot guy holding a kitten? Nothing you've seen!

You walked the pair to the check-out desk, having him sign some paperwork and all that good stuff. He was almost the owner of his new cat, he just had one question left: What's the cat's name?

Lovino asked you about it, causing you to stroke your imaginary beard in thought. Then it hit you. "Luigi!"

All was silent. Well it was, until Lovino nearly died laughing. Eventually, you joined in too. It was contagious! Of course, the two of you looked like freaks to the other customers, but bump them. This was really fun!

Once you two had calmed down, Lovino really did name his cat Luigi, the sweetheart. Before the pair left, he slid you a folded up piece of paper. Winking, he strode out the door. Boy, was he cute!

Unfolding the paper, you saw his phone number, a date, and a time. Also, there was a doodle of a little tomato in the bottom corner. You grinned. This job wasn't as bad as you thought it was, after all.

* * *

The gossiping coworker nudged the manager, pointing (Dang! How rude are these people!) at your smiling face.

"Pay up!" She giggled, triumphant.

The manager cursed under his breath, reaching inside his back pocket. "I could of sworn that guy would ditch her."

The female coworker just sat back and smirked. "I knew you had it in you, _!"


	3. BTT

_"Hey _!" One of your female coworkers flagged you down on the way to the front desk. She was nice to be around, but loved to gossip. "What's up?"_

_"Have you seen the customer at the door? He's totally hot!"_

_ Seeing your confused look, she tugged on your sleeve and pointed (So rude!) As your (e/c) eyes met his, you couldn't help but blush lightly. Oh my gosh…_

* * *

When I looked up, I saw not one, but three exceptionally attractive *cough* downright sexy *cough* men walking towards the main desk, just waiting to be served.

The one on the left had unkempt, seemingly silver hair that partially covered his blood-red eyes. His pale face wore a smirk practically screamed 'Come at me, world!'.

The man on the right had a much tanner complexion, complimenting his forest-green eyes. His hair was also pretty unruly, the dark brown locks bouncing to and fro as he smiled his toothy smile.

The man in the dead center was no let-down compared to the others. His eyes were a wonderful shade of sky-blue, slightly hidden behind the long blonde hair cascading to his shoulders. He had this relaxed air about him that could be spotted any day.

After just 10 long seconds of ogling these mystery men, you knew one thing for sure:

You were smitten.

It seems that your coworker had caught your love-struck gaze, because she dragged you off to the break room, ending your midday fantasy. Once there, you noticed how sweaty your palms were. You wiped them on your uniform, frowning in disgust.

Looking up, you saw your coworker staring at you with a knowing smirk.

"W-What?" You squeaked.

"_, I've been out of the dating game a long time, but even I can tell you've got the hots for those guys."

You crossed your arms, a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"Look," she began, "I know how hard it is to talk to guys. But let's face it, _. You're just straight up antisocial. Remember the employee bash last month? How many people did you even attempt to talk to?"

You shrunk back further, knowing she was right. That party was a total waste for you. You felt weird, being around so many people without actually _knowing anyone._ Eventually, you just left out the backdoor, enveloping yourself in the warm cocoon of solitude.

Your coworkers voice regained your attention. "If you're ever going to get over your person-o-phobia or whatever, it'd better be now."

You snuck another glance at the three customers outside the door. The silvered haired one was repeatedly tapping the checkout bell, the blonde one was checking himself out in the enclosures' glass, and the brunette was wondering around aimlessly, sometimes commenting on how cute an animal was.

Your coworker gave you a reassuring thumbs-up, followed by a 'Good luck, _!' as you strode up to the trio, pasting on a 'Service with a Smile' expression as you did.

All eyes were on you as you stopped, trembling hands clasped together. _You can do this!_

You took a deep breath. "Welcome to-"

"Bonjour, mon petite fleur~!"

The blonde man cut off your introduction, grasping your hand and kissing the top with much fanfare.

Your face flushed a deep scarlet, letting out a faint squeak as you jumped back. The albino snickered as the blonde man pulled back, smirking.

"Kesesesese~! Look at the little frau, her face is so red, it's almost awesome!"

You frowned, thoroughly hurt to be made fun of by strangers. The brunette noticed this and slung his arm around your shoulders, only making your blush deeper and the albino to cackle louder.

"Gilbert! Francis! You two should know better than to mess with a defenseless chica!"

_D-Defenseless!?_ That was it. They'd all just crossed the line with that comment. You glanced around the store, making sure there were no witnesses. Just when the trio had noticed your ominous silence, you struck. There was a stomp on the foot for Francis, a slap in the face for Gilbert, and a chop to the arm for…whoever the Spanish guy was.

All of the recoiled in pain, stroking their respective injuries while giving you a 'WTF!?' face. A wave of confidence splashing over you, your hands planted themselves on your hips.

"Let me get something straight, dear customers. I am no pushover. I will not tolerate any behavior below what is expected of you. And I am most definitely not weak. Now if you keep yourselves in order, you'll get your pet, we'll part ways, and you'll never have to think about this day again. If you step out of line however," You smirked, a dangerous glint in your eyes.

"We don't want that, now do we?"

The trio gulped…well, Antonio did. The other two were both frightened and aroused by your little speech.

Your stone face returned. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, frau!"

"Yes, chica!"

"Yes, fille!"

You grinned triumphantly, stepping up to the tanner man. "You, sir!"

He looked straight back into your eyes and nodded, all of his previous fears flying out the door.

"What's your name?" You asked.

He beamed. "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, though you can call my Toni, chica."

You couldn't help but giggle at his accent. What? It was just so friggin' adorable!

"Well then 'Toni', what pet are you interested in purchasing today?" You had to get the conversation back to your job before your boss fired you.

"Oh! I wanted to take a look at the sea turtles. I don't think I'll have a problem getting one, when I'm at the beach, they like to swarm around me! "

You looked at him with a really confused smile for a second before showing him to the sea turtle exhibit, the other two men in tow. He pressed his face up against the glass, leaving fingerprints all over the place. _I'm gonna have to clean that up later…what a childish man!_

After he did his observing, you pointed out a specific sea turtle; a baby one, to be exact. He was doing what all the older turtles thought was plain ridiculous: swimming against the current. The Spaniard showed great interest in this turtle's uphill battle, even the Frenchman and the albino were making 'wooting' noises in the background, cheering the little fella on.

Just as the amphibian (Turtles ARE amphibians, not reptiles. I checked. ) overcame the whole current, Antonio tapped on your shoulder. You looked up to see him still smiling at the turtle, as if in a daze. "I'll be taking that one, chica."He whispered.

You took that opportunity to make a joke. "Are you sure you want a sea turtle. I mean, it'd be the ideal pet for you if you plan on living a couple more centuries."

You waited for some sort of reaction, even if it was a comment on your stale sense of humor. But for some reason, he just stared back at you with a small smile, his eyes full of knowing. _Weird…_

You nodded, directing him to the waiting room so he could fill out all the necessary paperwork. Immediately after that, you regretted sending the only level-headed one away. That left you with Frenchie and Red-Eyes. Awesome.

You approached the Frenchman first, finding him to be the most gentlemanly. At the time, that is.

"Excuse me, Francis?" He looked up from examining his nails and smiled.

"And what could I do for you, mon amour?"

It took all of your power not to roll your eyes and blush at his 'compliments'. _Is that a rose in his hand? Where did that…? _You shook your head to clear your thoughts.

"What kind of pet were you interested in?"

Francis began to stroke his stubbly beard, feigning a look of deep thought.

"Now zat you ask, _, I don't know what animal would zuit moi. Tell me, do you 'ave an animal zat captures the 'earts of women, embodies the very essence of beauty, and can rival even my own allure?"

It was probably meant to be a rhetorical question, seeing how he moved with such conviction. You just scoffed, crossing your arms again. "Follow me, please. I believe we have such a pet in the back."

You heard an ' _ ,'ow you wound me!' as you stopped in front of the baby bird exhibit.

You looked to your side to see not only Francis against the glass, but Gilbert too! _Man, it's like these three were made for each other!_

"Kesesese~! Look at zhe awesome bird on zhe cardboard tree!" You followed his pointed finger (Rudeness!) to a fluffy little bird, duking it out with one of the slightly larger birds. "Zhat guy's obviously going to win zhis round!"

Just as he said, the bird pecked relentlessly at the other, bringing the fight to the forest floor.

Francis 'tsked' before turning to the German (at least you thought he was German…). "You simpleton! Can you not zee the group of female chicks in 'is corner? Of course the bigger bird is going to win!"

You sat back and watched as the chaos unfolded. The birds fought just as violently as the two men outside the enclosure, each of them choosing sides and naming their birds (The guys, I mean. Not the birds.).

As an employee, you kinda felt it was your job to stop fights in the store. Then again, this was freaking hilarious. You couldn't hold it back anymore. You giggled like a clown on steroids. Of course, this caused both of the men to look up from their bickering in surprise, faces lightly flushed.

In an attempt to turn the attention away from yourself, you decided to get back at them. "Kesesese~! Look at your faces, they're so red, they're almost awesome!"

Yep. That really didn't help you out in your predicament. After a few seconds of silence, Gilbert cracked a smile, soon followed by Francis. As you three walked to the checkout desk, Gilbert patted your back.

"Y'know _, you're one awesome frau."

"Oui, I must agree with Gil on zhis one, mon petite. You're quiet the firecracker."

These comments caused you to blush wildly, muttering a cute 'Thanks' as you handed out the paperwork.

Back in the waiting room, Antonio had finished nearly all of his paperwork. He was still pondering the name.

"_, what do you think?"

You ran a hand through your hair. "Erm…A lot of the customers name their pets after themselves. Except for one guy who name his turtle 'Dog'…"

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in the Spaniard's spacious head. He scribbled down a name and handed you the papers.

You giggled at his choice: Little Diablo

The other men had already chosen names: Gilbird and Pierre. Very suiting, very suiting indeed. You stood behind the front desk, seeing them off.

Antonio grinned at you. "I had a lot of fun with you today, mi _."

Francis and Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Yeah frau, zhou should totally spend time with us und my awesome five meters!"

"_, mon belle, you 'ave won my 'eart in under an 'our. Congratulations~"

You blushed slightly, brushing your (h/l) (h/c) locks to the side. It seems these three rascals could quite kind.

Gilbert pulled a small slip of paper out of his back pocket, the trio's contact information scrawled in red pen. You looked up to see them winking at you-in unison!- as they walked out the glass doors.

You smiled, clutching the paper to your chest.

_This job rocks!_

* * *

**Woah, this turned out to be a lot longer than I planned it to be...**  
**Oh well, more to fagirl over~**  
**I hope none of them are OOC...**  
**...**  
**Oh yeah! Before I forget, I need sme help deciding whom to write a chapter for next. So please comment with either:**  
**Japan**  
**China**  
**or... Greece**  
**VOTE NOW!**__

_**Kesesese~!**__  
__**Anywho, I don't own Hetalia. Please Comment~**_


	4. FACE

_"Hey _!" One of your female coworkers flagged you down on the way to the front desk. She was nice to be around, but loved to gossip. "What's up?"_

_"Have you seen the customer at the door? He's totally hot!"_

_ Seeing your confused look, she tugged on your sleeve and pointed (So rude!) As your (e/c) eyes met his, you couldn't help but blush lightly. Oh my gosh…_

* * *

Standing in the doorway before me were four of the most attractive men to have ever walked the Earth, clad in immaculate, crisp suits. It was enough to make any girl's heart flutter.

Two of the men looked quite similar, both having blonde, wispy curls sticking out of their otherwise perfect hair, sky-blue eyes, and boyish grins, though the taller of the two's smile was much more confident.

The pair opposite of them weren't as compatible, not that I'm complaining. The one with dirty-blonde hair had these entrancing, emerald eyes, though his thick—_really thick-_brows seemed to be scrunched up in deep loathing, pointedly at the man beside him.

Said man was checking himself out in the shop's glass panel, which you normally would have dubbed as narcissistic, but _crap_, anyone else would too if they were that beautiful! His bouncy blonde locks complemented his place complexion greatly, and a sexy-and-I-know-it smile graced his lips.

To even begin to describe this foursome, only one word could truly suffice:

Hot.

Feeling how hot your face had gotten, you tried in vain to wipe the newly-developed blush from your cheeks. Amused by your distress, your coworker just chuckled and waltzed into the break room, giving you a knowing thumbs-up. Your eyes widened in horror. Oh no. _S-She…She can't be serious! _Yep, she was going to let you serve these beautiful customers. All. By. Your. Self. (Your self? Yourself? Meh.)

You gulped, nerves wanting to swallow you whole. Hesitantly, you walked over, gaining their attention. _Don't mess up, _, don't mess up, _you silently chanted to yourself. Coming to a stop in front of them, you smiled sweetly.

"Hello, sirs, and welcome to-"

"Sir? I'M THE HERO!"

Slack-jawed, you stared at the man with the cowlick. What the heck do you say after that? Apparently, the big-browed man had similar thoughts, and basically went Nanny McPhee on him1, curses and all. The long-haired gentleman soon decided to put his two cents in, probably trying to make peace, but was quickly cut off by the big-brows. And you know the shy-looking guy? Just a ghost of his former self. No joking, he was, like, transparent.

It would have been painfully hilarious, had you not been tasked with assisting these buffoons.

A good minute had passed before they started to get physical, going for the neck. Throwing all caution to the wind, you stepped in, acting as a human wedge between the angry customers. Disgruntled, they pulled away, muttering a few snide remarks as they composed themselves.

You cleared your throat, trying to break the awkward silence. "Um…Welcome! What pet takes your fancy?" You chose your words very carefully, so as not to…_provoke _anyone…

The long-haired man stepped closer, taking a rose out of his vest pocket and offering it to you passionately. Reluctantly, you took it. _Does he always carry roses around like that?_ "Mon fleur, it is an 'onor to meet you. I am Francis zhe Lovely, zhese two are Alfred and Matthew," he motioned to the twins, "and zhis runt-of-a-lover is Arthur. Enchanted, I am sure."

Arthur snapped at the Frenchman, calling him a 'bloody frog'…You can just guess their relationship. You looked the group over again and smiled; they seemed like pretty nice folks. Of course, you were still on the clock, so you repeated your question politely.

This time, Alfred spoke up. "Dudette, we're kinda lookin' for a sweet new dog!" The Englishman shook his head disappointedly. "No, you git, we agreed on buying cat."

Francis tsked, also shaking his head. "Mon cher, it was a _bird _we decided on, not a disgusting cat."

Matthew quietly stuck up his hand. "I-I thought we were getting a bear…"

Wow. Talk about bad communication… "Clearly you all need some time to sort things out," I began, "so why don't we take a short tour of some of the exhibits you mentioned?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, following behind you. As we walked, Alfred sped up to walk side by side, which kind of surprised you, but you kept moving. A few times, you couldn't help but glance at their clothing. I mean, c'mon—who wears tuxedos to a pet shop? Alfred caught you staring and smirked, wriggling his eyebrows seductively. How heroic.

"So," he glanced at your nametag, "_, have you fallen for my totally awesome masculinity already?" You blushed slightly, shaking your head. "Actually, I was wondering why such dapper young men decided to go to a store like this." Arthur piped up from behind us, speeding up in the process.

"There's a wedding soon, and a pet seemed like a proper gift." You nodded slowly, a bit crestfallen to think that one these guys were taken. Francis caught up as well, tipping your head up to his, laughing his French laugh. "Mon petite, you 'ave no need to worry: I am not taken." Matthew was now beside you—crap, he was fast!—and kindly moved Francis' roaming hands away from you.

"None of us are taken, eh?" He smiled weakly, which caused you to giggle. Soon, you arrived at the cat enclosure. There were tons of little kittens, romping about the pen, mewing softly at the visitors, or being flat-out antisocial. One that was particularly coldhearted was the brown fur ball in the corner. Despite being animal, it seemed he was glaring at your very souls…

Coughing nervously, you began your mini speech. "This fella right here Camelot Fitzpatrick Kirkland III, though we tend to call him Iggycat. We've been nothing but servants to him for over a year now, however he refuses to leave us unscathed. Anyone who could keep him at bay would be my knight in shining armor…"

Arthur's eyes lit up, a brilliant idea lighting up his mind. "I'd like to hold him, _." You stared back at him, terror evident in your eyes. Was this guy frickin' crazy!? What if he sued you after he got scratched up for allowing him to. Gulping, you glanced at the plaque on the wall. In bold letters it read: THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT. _Yeah, let's test that._

Cautiously, you reached into the pen, scooping up the fluffy beast. He growled in protest, obviously not enjoying the attention. Arthur took him into his arms, a nervous grunt leaving his lips. "…N-Nice kitty…You aren't that bad, you ol' bloke, right?"

To your surprise, Iggycat didn't scratch him. Instead, he purred, burying his head deep into his coat, the lucky feline. You smiled softly at the adorable sight before tapping him on the shoulder. His eyes snapped up to yours, as if he was waking up from a dream. "Y-Yes, love?"

"I think I need to put him back now…unless you'd like to stick around with him and wait for us to come back?" He nodded enthusiastically, taking a seat at the nearest bench. I turned to the others, clasping my hands together.

"Alright, let's take a look at the dog department." That department wasn't that as far away as the others, so the trio nodded and tagged along. Upon arrival, the sound of light yipping and barking was heard from the pin. A small pug had wriggled past his siblings, gazing up at us excitedly. Well, as excited as a pug can get.

This specific pup jumping up and down, paws pressed against the glass. Alfred chuckled at the sight. "Hey, little dude!" He said, reaching a hand into the enclosure to pet him. "Do you know any tricks?"

As if he understood him, the pug rolled onto his back, a goofy 'smile' on his face. "Awesome!" He then picked up the dog and took a seat beside Arthur on the bench. _Well, I didn't even need to try to sell that one!_ You looked at the remaining men.

"One of you mentioned a bird, correct?" Francis raised his hand. "Oui, and, if you do not mind, I would like an original fowl—one zhat can fully capture zhe 'earts of maidens as I can," he cooed, gesticulating dramatically. "Zhat is, only if you 'ave such a beautiful creature."

"Oh…" You nodded slowly at the outburst. _Man, this guy is full of it…but it's kind of cute…_ "You're in luck, Francey-Pants. We just got a new shipment of birds and there's a particular one I think you'll like." Francis seemed to be a bit put off by the information, but smiled at his newly acquired nickname. "We'll see, little lamb."

After a few seconds of walking, you three arrived at the bird cages. Inside, there were tons of colorful birds, all perched atop the decorative tree planted in the exhibit. All of the birds—except one. This bird was at the very bottom, looking at the glass panel. It looked like he was staring at his reflection. That's not it though. He was a parrot, yet he only knew one flattering word. How delightful.

Francis caught sight of the phenomenon almost immediately, watching the creature intently. "Why, hello zhere, little one. 'ow are you today?" The parrot looked up at him and squawked. "Sexy!"

The Frenchmen smiled brightly, looking to you. "Ohonhonhon, I zhink I like him already." "I thought you would," you replied smugly, carefully taking him out of the cage and setting him on a perching…stick…thing (?). Francis walked over to the bench with his new pet as you looked to Matthew. His fingers were hidden behind his back as he looked at the floor, bashful.

"I-If you don't have any bear cubs, it's fine…I j-just said it 'cause they remind me of home…" You frowned, concerned. He was the only one without the animal he wanted, and as an employee, it was your job to make sure he left satisfied2. Suddenly, you had an epiphany.

"Please come with me, Matthew. I believe we have something you might like." His eyes widened slightly, but he followed nonetheless. You stopped at the front desk, reaching into a filing cabinet. You pulled out a large, fluffy stuffed polar bear, a vacant smile stretched across his lips. You toyed with the fur, smiling.

"I know, it doesn't even come close to a real bear, but it still makes me feel better. Besides, I don't think I would have taken this job if we had bears…Look, it even talks back!" You handed the toy to Matthew, who held it at arm's length, seeming to question it with his eyes.

"U-Um…Hi, little guy. I'm Matthew…"

"Who?"

Matthew flinched, rubbing the back of his neck. "Me…M-Matthew," he whispered passive-aggressively.

"Who?"

This went on and on for quite some time as you chuckled inwardly. _I think someone switched his voice box with the owl toy's…_Eventually, you tapped him on the shoulder, saying it was about time we head back to the others. He nodded, blushing, and you all had a seat on the bench.

"Now, it has come to my attention that-" "BRO, YOU GOT A TOY!?" _Not again…_

Instead of breaking into an all-out brawl like the first time, Matthew managed to stop the madness before it started by telling his brother to shut up…very passive-aggressively. Sighing, you tried again.

"If you guys are planning on getting just one pet for your friend, you're going to have to choose. I honestly don't know anyone who could manage all of these alone."

Arthur spoke up first. "I-I'm sorry, but I've grown rather attached to this little bugger…Isn't that right, little Kirkland?" He scratched under the kittens chin, earning a soft purr.

"Oui, I believe this bird 'as already grown on me." "Sexy!"

"Dude, this dog is frickin' sick!"

"This…toy is really cute, eh?"

You smiled, bringing them all to the adoption counter. Sliding some papers to the side, you sat at your desk. "Just fill out these adoption forms and they're yours."

"But love…what will we get for our friend?" That…was a really good question. Running a hand through your hair, you pondered it. "Boy or girl," you questioned.

"Girl." Yep. You knew what to get them. As the last papers were turned in, you whispered the answer into Francis's ear. He pulled back, astonishment stamped on his face. "Mon Dieu, why didn't I zhink of zhat!"

The boys walked out the door, heading to the nearest manga and anime shop, not before giving you a slip of paper. _With all of their numbers on it._

Who said life wasn't sweet?

* * *

**I'm BAAAACK! Yeah, I finished it forealzies this time. Some of you may know that I was working on an Hungary x OC x Ukraine request, so please check that out. Now that school is out and I've completed this, I should have more time to write!**

1. It's a great movie. Better than Mary Poppins, I think, 'cause I never watched that. Look it up.  
2. NOT that way, ya pervs!

So yeah, I don't own Hetalia or a pet shop...or even a pet...my dog died two years ago...  
Please comment and favorite or else Belarus will kill you in your sleep!

(This is being entered in Deathtarvian's contest on yu don't already know, I post all of my content on dA first, so check me out on there for fics as soon as they're made. Wish me luck!)


	5. Japan

_"Hey _!" One of your female coworkers flagged you down on the way to the front desk. She was nice to be around, but loved to gossip. "What's up?"_

_"Have you seen the customer at the door? He's totally hot!"_

_ Seeing your confused look, she tugged on your sleeve and pointed (So rude!) As your (e/c) eyes met his, you couldn't help but blush lightly. Oh my gosh…_

* * *

A short man stood in the doorway, chocolate eyes scanning the signs carefully. A mop of short, jet-black hair fell perfectly across his face, providing an almost thrilling aura of mystery to leer over him. His complexion resembled that of the most expensive porcelain dolls, and his thin lips were pursed in thought.

He was wearing thick-rimmed glasses, a navy blue turtleneck, and black skinny jeans, though judging by the way he fidgeted and tugged at the collar every now and then, you could tell he wasn't comfortable at all. You chuckled to yourself, seeing a light shade of pink rise to his cheeks.

If you haven't caught on, this guy was chick-nip on legs…Crap, that probably wasn't the best way to describe him…

But you get my point. This man, who was freaking gorgeous quite attractive, mind you, was standing just a few yards away from you, waiting to be served. Cue menacing background music.

Your coworker nudged you with her elbow, smirking. "Well, was I right or was I right?" You nodded dreamily. _He's hot alright…I wonder if…I wonder if he would-_

"_, oh _! You still in there, girl?" Your eyes focused on fingers snapping in front of your face. You jumped back with a squeak, caught off guard by the 'sudden' disturbance. Embarrassedly rubbing the back of your neck, you looked at your smirking friend.

"You see what I mean, right?" She said, her mischievous grin growing with every word. Without as much as a 'Sayonara, sucka!', she waltzed her way back into the staff room, leaving you completely alone with this beautiful stranger. Gulp.

Taking a shakey breath, you chanced another glance at the man. He was now at the front desk, repeatedly checking his watch for the time. _If I don't do something quick, he might leave! I'll never hear the end of it…_You tried to gather up your nerve, but before you could do so, the mysterious stranger caught your gaze. Waving at him with an awkward smile at the customer, you willed your feet to move forward. To anyone else, it would like you just got out of the hospital and were limping to him.

When you finally managed to stand in front of the guy, your mind went completely blank as to what you were supposed to say to him. _What's up? No, to casual. Howdy, partner! No, too southern…Oh, I remember! _Wiping your palms on your uniform, you looked up at the stranger cheerily.

"Hello, sir! Welcome to-"

"Konnichiwa, _-san," the apparently Japanese man bowed, "I am Kiku Honda. Thank you for arrowing me into your estabrishment."

You chuckled stiffly at his overly-formal introduction, rubbing the back of your neck. _Well, he certainly isn't the typical customer…! _"N-No problem, Kiku. Right this way!" You gestured the man inside, noticing with mild amusement how red his cheeks got when you said his name. You walked beside him with a small.

"So, sir, do you know what animal you may be interested in?" You asked, tucking a strand of (h/) hair behind your ear. The man's pace slowed, surveying the store with a simple sweep of his deep, earthy eyes. "I don't know...A kitty, perhaps?"

This time, you allowed yourself to chuckle allowed; He was just so _cute! _It really didn't take you for that much of a surprise that he'd wanted to see the kitten enclosure, seeing as that was almost always the first thing customers wanted to see.

Still, it was pretty gosh darn cute that he said 'kitty'.

You escorted Kiku to the cat enclosure, secretly sneaking a few peeks at him as you went. From his long, sure strides, you could tell this guy was very graceful…well, _could be _graceful. His steps were a little on the choppy side, though it was apparent he was trying his hardest to keep walking. Every now and then, Kiku would tug at his shirt.

You smirked, having a good idea of what was going on with him. _Oh, Kiku…why are you so adorable! _Having laughed enough at him inside, you gently tapped his shoulder, prompting him to stop walking—if you weren't mistaken, he shivered a bit as he pulled away.

"W-What is it, _-san?" He said, turning a little to face you.

"Sorry, it's just…you seem a little," you barely held back a giggle, "uncomfortable, is all."

KIku stared back at you blankly, wondering what you were talking about, why you were saying it, and where the conversation was about to go. "Un…comfortabre?" He stated, what you guessed was supposed to be a sentence coming off more like a question.

"Yeah," you affirmed. "Uncomfortable. I know this is none of my business, but…is this the first time you've worn that kind of clothes?" His cheeks reddened as he nodded, raven hair falling over his spectacles. This time, you allowed yourself to chuckle a little, causing the Japanese man to look up again in surprise.

You waved your hands in submission, afraid you'd offended him. "I-I'm sorry, Kiku. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I was like that when I started wearing stylish clothes, too!"

"Rearry?" He asked, astounded someone else had experienced the same thing as him. "How did you overcome it?"

You started walking toward the enclosure again, Kiku walking a little more eagerly behind you. "Well…it kinda just happened. You get used to it, I guess. Just…try to pick clothes more your speed. Things that are comfortable and don't make you feel wrong. Oh, here we are!" You stopped in front of the cat pin, resting your hands on the railing and looking in. Kiku peered in as well, though he really didn't look like he was concentrating. _Thinking things over, huh? _You mused.

"Well, this is the cat pin. We've got big cats, small cats, furry cats, and naked cats. What suits your fancy?" You asked with the service-with-a-smile grin you'd had to practice in the mirror so much. Kiku blinked a couple of times, (Coming back to Earth, you supposed) and scrutinized the felines more closely. So closely, in fact, that you were almost positive he could see their hearts.

After a few long seconds of this, Kiku shook his head, saying he didn't see it. "See what?" you asked, giving all the cats a once-over yourself. _None of them? How can he like none of them!?_

"The kitty I wourd rike. I don't see it," he said simply. Just as he made to leave, a faint, almost silent sound came from the employee break room.

A meow.

Without fully thinking about what you could do, you muttered a quick "Excuse me," to Kiku as you ran into the room, (e/c) orbs combing the room for anything out of place. Sure enough, a fuzzy, black and white bundle of fur was meowing from atop the mini fridge, an innocent smile on its face.

Sighing in relief, you went over to the pussy cat—the room was clean, and the kitten was unharmed. _No docked pay for me!_ "Oh, Pochi, what are you doing out here again?" you murmured, cuddling the creature lovingly against your chest. He purred in response, making himself at home in your arms.

"That is the one." You nearly jumped as Kiku's voice brought you out of your reverie. He had been standing in the doorway the whole time. Man, that guy is a _ninja_!

You turned to him, smiling genuinely. "What, Pochi? You want to adopt him?" Kiku nodded, heading over to you. Trying to stay as polite as possible, you asked him why he wanted Pochi as opposed to one of the more mature, well-behaved cats in their enclosures.

A little embarrassed about what he was going to say, the Japanese man cleared his throat, looking at everything but you. "Werl…with the other ones, you smired, but not from the heart. With this one—Pochi…it was rear. That must make him speciar."

You blushed at his response, your cheeks getting a little pink as well. Taking a deep breath to calm down, you brushed past him, directing Kiku to the adoption room. You patiently waited behind your desk as he filled out all of the necessary papers.

As he turned the papers in, you couldn't help but notice the small, shy smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you for your assistance, _-san. In both finding a pet and fashion sense," he joked, causing you to giggle a little.

"Anytime, my friend. Though, I have to admit, I'm a little upset you're taking my little friend away from me. He had always been my favorite cat here."

Kiku nodded his head, as if he already knew that for a fact. "Yes, I assumed so. You do not have to worry, however: I assure you my home will be wonderfur for him. If you don't want to take my word for it…" he gestured to the bottom of the adoption papers. There, in perfect handwriting, was not only his number, but his address, complete with a picture of him and I eating *onigiri and smiling at each other._How the heck did he draw that so quickly!?_

When you looked up to ask him, he was already at the door, waving at you. It probably would have been a very mysterious exit if his pants hadn't started chaffing. What a view, what a view.

* * *

**Hayoo!**

**I'm back, and I brought this masterpiece to life! XD I'd also like to inform you that this is my 50th deviation. WOOHOO~!**

**So, I'm not sure if I'd like to do a Russia one or a Canada one, so YOU DECIDE! (ERB referrence)**

**I do not own Hetalia, Japan, you, or a pet shop.**

**In other words, I'm broke. *insert sad face***

**Please comment, and thank you for reading!**

***Onigiri: Basically Japanese for rice ball (Yummalicious!)**

**Stay beautiful~**


End file.
